let's play a little game
by Shamisaly
Summary: Izaya gets several strange anonym messages per day. The anonym autor wants to play with izaya's own weapons and also Shizuo gets in one of his games. Angst. Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: If you don't like BL, YAOI or Shonan-ai than this fanfic is definitly NOTHING for you! It may be also violent in further chapters (though this is not sure yet) , so if you don't like this type of things, I think it's for your own sake that you click the back button. ;)  
Also I'm not a naitive speaker, so excuse my english. ^^' **

**Disclaimer: I own NONE of these characters!**

* * *

**Let's play a little game**

I see that wide all too familiar grin on your face, everytime you play your sick games with one of your so beloved humens. You like to see them broken and helpless, it's for your own entertainment. It's not like I would care for one of those, definitely not. It's more, that I would like the fact, seeing you suffer in one of your own pitiful games, Izaya-kun.

_"tch… let's play a game"_

* * *

**Shizuo's POV.**

**"**What the - ?"

To feel how uncontrolled anger overcame my body again, is one of those feelings I hate the most.  
I seriously don't know why my body always reacts this way to comments, which aren't even worth the listening (well, at least in my opinion), or from certain people which I haven't met in my whole life before.

This may sounds ridiculous, but to be honest I hate and abhor violence.

Thinking back, I've never been able to control my temper, even Kasuka knew this pitiful side of me.  
He's one of those people I want to hide this side of me the most. Though I'm glad they said, that they will stay by my side, no matter what will ever happen. To this people count Tom and Celty, too. I honestly wouldn't mind if we were the only people left on this world, although I know I would be the only one who thinks this would be good in any way.

I only want a peaceful life and if this is the only possible chance for me, I would take it with open arms. Though this doesn't mean I don't care for other people. I don't want them to get hurt or wish them the death in any way. And especially not because of me and my unlimited strenght that could be the strenght of a monster. Oh, I think you actually could call me one, most people do that anyways.

And yes I could already have such a peacful life, wouldn't there be one "special" person.  
He's really special to me.  
Not special in the way a love pairing would call each other. ('cause there's no way _**that flea**_ could be my lover, neither am I homosexual or anything else)  
No.  
I call him "special" 'cause he's the only alive person I met, which isn't already dead for what he has done to me.

He's good at making my life worse and manage to escape everytime I nearly get the chance to kill him finally.  
He also loves to manipulate humans in a way, only he get's advance of it.

Oh but speak of the devil.

There's this one otaku girl, which I rarely speak to.  
I met her and the rest of Kodata's gang per accident while walking home after work.  
I would have only passed by them, if this freaky girl hadn't thrown herself in my way.

Unfortunately she started talking-non-stop. I just glared at her through my blue sunglasses, not even bothering attempting to listen to her.  
At that moment I was glad, that I was currently smoking a cigarette, they really help to keep me relaxed in moments like this.

Wow and here I thought Shinra talks too much.

After a while my tired look wandered to Kodata, who send me a nervous grin and seemed to feel responsible for that kid as he pulled on her sleeves.

"Stop it Erika! I think it's enough already" she looked at him, pounting.

"But my story isn't over yet, dotachin!"

Crossing her arms she looked back at me. Kodata sighed and put his hand at his head while shaking it in disbelief, his glance also looked back at me.

"Sorry for bothering you Shizuo, we'll leave you alone now."

I nodded and put my hands into my pockets, while trying to make my way back home … _**again**_.

" Wait! Don't you wanna hear the rest of my love-theory about you and Izaya? You sure do.. right?" She grabbed my right arm.

….

Wait.

What. The. Fuck?

"Hu?" I turned my head back to her and I could feel how my tired face was replaced with a furious one within some minutes. She looked at me with a wide grin and a hopfull gloss in her eyes.

love-theory... ?

Me and Izaya... ?

Me with that flea... ?

I stayed like this for a while, afraid of i'll end up hurting her somehow if i said something now.  
And well, unfortunately she took my reaction as something like a 'yes'.

"Yay. I knew you would!" she said and started twirling on her feet like a little kid who just got a lolly.

I don't punch women and especially not when there are still kids. As I already mentioned, I hate violence.  
So I tried to calm myself down with lighting another cigarette, still feeling that stick out vein on my left temple.

Kodata was afraid of what will happen next and hurried back to Erika.

"Well as I already said before, Walker and me found out that I can get this **amazing** visions" Walker nodded, before erika continued talking " and some of them already became real. So i thou-"

Erika gave a shocked yelp as she felt two hands reaching out from behind her back and shutting her mouth hasty.

"Oh, look it's already 11 pm!" Kodata showed his watch to us with his left hand still on erika's mouth " That means it's time to leave!"

"Mmmnooooo" Erika tried to say through kodata's hand.

I watched that scene in front of me silently, not knowing what to say.

Erika tried to push kodata away from her but failed since Kodata was the stronger one of them.  
Saburo and Walker who were standing silently in the background all the time, tried to seperate both now.

Still watching them, I started to chuckle at that scene and closed my eyes.

They didn't hear me laugh, but I know they would have been as confused as me, since my temper was calmed down and I haven't even noticed it until yet.

It seemed that the fight will last a bit longer, so I thought leaving now would be a good option. I turned myself around and started walking into the direction of my apartmant.

I didn't look back, but I bet they're still fighting with each other and haven't even noticed that I'm standing no longer besides them.

* * *

Why do those guys always make me use violence?  
After escaping that little otaku girl and her ... 'love-theory between the flea and me' (Only the thought of it makes me shiver) I ended up in some dark alley.

Yes, you heard right. An alley. Not my arpartment.

I was walking through a ghetto, not very pleased with the fact in my head, but it was a shortcut and I wanted to be at home as soon as possible.

Of course I had to see some men wearing black clothes who were shoving a young women in an alley.

Yes an alley.

**That** alley, where I was currently standing in to be exactly.

Not thinking much about it, I angrily sprinted into the alley. Then, what I saw didn't surprise me, in fact, because I was already half expecting it.  
They were trying to drug the woman and wanted to have a nice night together with her.

People like this were just disgusting and miserabel in my eyes and nothing more.

That woman was all by herself and the men were around four or five. The darkness in this place made it difficult to see everything correclty, so I wasn't sure about the amount of men who were cavorting around the woman.

I didn't want to be a hero and neither was I going to act like one, but this woman seriously needed help.

"So you think one against all of you is fair?" I hissed.

I was standing behind them, therefore they gave me a surprise look when they turned around and faced me.

Clenching my fists I instenctly reached for one collar from one of these men and punched him right into his face with my free right hand.  
I heard a crack noise as I landed the hit , seemed like I broke this bastards nose, deserved him right.

He landed with his back into a wall. A sudden shout let me wince for a sec.

The woman sreamed.

* * *

**Done with chapter 1! I hope you liked it so far! :)**

**This is going to be somehow a "new" version of my old fanfic. I know I stopped the old fanfic at the second chapter and I apologize for that. ;o;**

**But I promise I'll finish this fanfic!  
Reviews are very welcome. ^^**

**OH AND Thanks to Hanni and Kaito for beta-testing. :D  
And also thanks to Roxy. *heart* :P  
I LOVE YOU THREE. x3**

**OH and don't expect fast updates! ^^' (I won't be at home for 5 days) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Don't read this if you don't like yaoi / shonan-ai / boys love ... Thank you ~**

**Again sorry for bad english - I'm not a naitive speaker, I'm german.**

* * *

**- Shizuo's POV -**

I looked around to see the woman cringe in a corner of the alley, while  
two of the men were trying to grab her on her arm and run off with her … heh… As would I let them escape.

"Don't you dare to even think about running away!" I stamped over to them and punched one of them with my right still clenched fist in his stomach. While he was writhing in pain, I picked the other one up with his tie and slammed him against one wall. Both of them were lying on the hard ground now, their hands entwine their own chests and they groaned out of pain. I saw some stones crumbling from the wall to the ground, where I had thrown one of the men at.

I didn't give them any more gratuitously attention and turned over to the left ones. Though I still wasn't sure how many they were.

My back was facing the woman now.

I winced because of a sudden gunshot, which could have been heard through the hard breaths from all of us. I turned over to the woman again to look if something happened to her, but my eyes still hadn't gotten used to the darkness so I had to walk closer to her and took of my sunglasses. Though I really was just standing a few centimeters away from her now, I had to slight my eyes shut and had to really concentrate to actually see something even without my sunglasses on. Then I saw her frightened expression and wet, wide opened eyes with tears in the corner of each of them, and they looked straight into mine.

"You okay? " Thinking back … Yes, I think that question wasn't really necessary, because of course she was **not** okay.

I watched her trying to put her right arm up in the air and raised an eyebrow, as I glared at the pointing finger of her. Her finger was pointing at my right shoulder.

I turned my head a little bit to see what she wanted to show me.

_Oh._

Well, I didn't expect that coming.

When I looked at my shoulder, I saw it was bleeding; it looked like some of the men tried to shoot me and missed a vital organ. Thanks to my high hurt resistance, I haven't noticed it until now. It still didn't hurt at all, but I felt I would lose my temper right in this second, when I noticed my shred bartender outfit caused of the gunshot. It was one of those bartender outfits Kasuka bought me…

A sudden scream brought me back to reality. As I saw the woman was staring behind me with wide open eyes and her hands shutting her open mouth, which was distorted by fear, I quickly turned over and noticed one man trying to attack me with a knife from behind.

He was only some inches away now so I quickly grabbed him at his collar and got a groan as a response, when he felt his air was cut off a little. When he tried to cut me with his blade, I ducked at the right moment and threw him at the other remaining men, who were standing some meters away from us.

I don't play bowling and I'm not so sure about the rules of it, but … I think this is what you would call a strike.

I saw one man getting up slowly, while he balanced himself with holding onto the wall. I watched his left hand touching the right corner of his lips and I took out one cigarette out of my pocket to light it, still staring at his hand, which got an angry look of its owner now.

Then, his eyes were looking directly up to mine.  
He took one step forward, but stopped immediately when a ringtone could have been heard from his pocket.  
He groaned and rested his head in his palms of his hands, letting his cell phone ring some more before he answered the call and stared on his feet.

I could have been at home since 1 hour, if I hadn't met Erika and the others a little while ago. Though it wasn't that bad, because then I wouldn't have been able to help the women.

But now i'm just wasting my time because of this bastard and I really need some rest.

I narrowed my eyes when he started talking and I tried to hear what he was saying to the other person at the end of the line. He wasn't that far away from me and because of the quiet silence in the alley, I could understand some whispering words of him.

"Yes, he's still here in the alley with us. - "

_He_? Did he mean me?

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the only one left ... " he looked at the men who were laying everywhere on the hard ground and then up to me.

"So … what now? Plan B? "

Plan B? Wait, what's going on here? What's plan B and what was plan A then?

"... the fuck!" I roared at him. The cigarette I was currently smoking, helped me calming down my temper, which was filled of anger when I noticed my shred bartender clothes before, but that little bastard just had to piss me off again!

I put my cigarette out of my mouth and broke it in the middle, before throwing it onto the floor and stamped on it.

Then I walked over to him and snatched him the phone out of his hand. When he saw me coming closer to him, he took some steps back out of reflex and threw his arms up in the air to defense himself of whatever I'll do next.  
With the cell phone in my hands I pushed him against the next wall.

"So you're telling me now what the hell 's going on here!" My face was just some inches away of his and his feet were shaking, when they felt no ground under them.

Instead of saying something he grinned at me and spit me in my face.

"Wrong answer!" and with that I slammed him at the wall again, just this time a little bit harder. He hissed and closed his eyes because of the pain which ran all over his body.

"So let's try again, what the fuck is going on here? ! What are these fucking plans? ! And with who the fuck have you talked to? !"

His grin came back again and he opened one eye a bit to look at my angry face.

You just remind me of _someone_, just in the false moment.

With a groan I punched a fist in his stomach and saw him splutter blood with his eyes closed. I couldn't control my actions anymore and without a second thought I threw him against the opposite wall and watched him falling down to the ground, where the other men were still lying.

When he didn't move anymore, I was sure he wasn't dead but K.O. for now, I realized that I couldn't get any answers of him anymore. "God damn shit!"

Wait.

The cell phone!

How could I forget about it? !  
It was still in my now clenched fist and when I looked at it, I saw that the phone call wasn't hanged up yet.

"Who's there?" I hissed into the cell phone, my voice was still filled with anger.

* * *

**Sorryyyy, it took me so long to write this chapter, especially the fight scene. D:**

**I hope some people are still reading this. ;-;**

**I try to upload the next chapter faster than this one!**

**Haha and no worries. Iza Iza will be either in the next chapter, or in the 4 chapter. :) **

**H2302 : Haha, your review made me laugh! It also made me think, if I should change the plot and really make izaya beeing the women in the alley. XD**

**& Thanks to all reviewers and people who are reading this! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
